Die Geschichte von Yui
by KamichamaHitsugaya
Summary: Yui möchte unbedingt Shinigami werden, doch wird es ihr gelingen, eine erfolgreiche Laufbahn zu haben?
1. Chapter 1

**-1-**

„So, ihr habt noch 5 Minuten, dann müsst ihr euren Test abgeben!"

‚Ach ja, nun ist es endlich vorbei…die ganze Zeit der Ausbildung hängt mir langsam zum Hals raus! Das waren die langweiligsten Jahre meines Lebens… Wer ich überhaupt bin? Hmm…ich würde sagen, dass ich eine nicht ganz unwichtige Schülerin, die gerade die Ausbildung zum Shinigami beendet hat, bin. Warum ich mich zum Shinigami ausbilden hab lassen? Ganz einfach: Es macht mir einfach Spaß zu kämpfen und noch dazu kann man Leute beschützen.

Wie ihr euch nun wahrscheinlich schon denken könnt bin ich eine Kämpferin! Ich gebe nicht sehr schnell auf und wenn ich etwas in Angriff nehme muss klappt es immer! Ein bisschen steht mir dabei allerdings meine Schüchternheit im Weg. Aber meistens klappt's trotzdem.'

„Stifte weglegen, bitte!" ‚Der schriftliche Teil der Prüfungen ist nun vorbei. Wie ich es gehasst habe diese ganze Theorie zu lernen…aber der praktische Teil, also Zanjutsu (die Kunst des Schwertkampfes), Hakuda (der Waffenlose Kampf) und Kidou (die Shinigami-Magie), entschädigen das. Wusstet ihr, dass man den Theorietest bestehen muss, um an der praktischen Prüfung teilzunehmen? Also ich wusste es nicht und darum bin ich jetzt schon das zweite Mal hier, in einer theoretischen Prüfung. Hoffentlich klappt es dieses Mal! Wenn es wieder nicht klappt weiß ich auch nicht weiter. Ich habe dieses Mal wirklich viel gelernt und mir richtig Mühe gegeben. Bis ich das Ergebnis bekomme dauert es leider über 2 Stunden, Zeit um sich noch mal auszuruhen, denn danach geht es hoffentlich mit der praktischen Prüfung weiter…' Das Mädchen mit den langen schwarzen Haaren und der Statur eines Mittelschülers ging den Gang entlang, der sie nach draußen auf das Freigelände der Schule führte. Dort angekommen suchte sie sich einen Platz unter einem Kirschbaum und legte sich hin, schloss die Augen und döste vor sich hin. Hier war es trotz Schatten bestimmt um die 30°C warm, es war schließlich Sommer. Als ein Rauschen durch die Zweige des Kirschbaums ging schreckte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen hoch, sah auf seine Uhr und erschrak: ‚Verdammt, ich bin schon wieder spät dran! Jetzt muss ich mich aber beeilen! Hoffentlich wurde ich noch nicht aufgerufen…Zu schade, dass wir in der Schule Shunpo noch nicht gelernt haben, sonst wäre ich jetzt schon dran…' Sie sauste mit einem Affenzahn den Korridor entlang, den sie gekommen war und musste auf ihrem Weg einigen Schülern ausweichen, die ihr entgegenkamen. Außer Atem ereichte sie die Tür und wurde auch prompt aufgerufen: „Kami-san" Ja, Kami war ihr Nachname, ihr Vorname war Yui. Yui Kami durchschritt die Tür und stellte sich vor dem Prüfer auf. Dieser schaute sie nur sehr ernst an und Yui rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Also wieder nicht. Doch der Prüfer sagte: „Gut gemacht, dieses Mal hat es gereicht, um weiter zu kommen. Enttäusch mich nicht, verstanden?" „Haii!" Vor Freude strahlte Yui über das ganze Gesicht und ging wieder auf den Gang. Dieses Mal schritt sie den Korridor in der Entgegengesetzten Richtung entlang und erreichte kurze Zeit später den Raum, in dem sie immer Zanjutsu trainiert hatte. Hier wird die praktische Prüfung teilweise stattfinden. Yui sah den Trainer und ging auf ihn zu. „Ah, Yui-chan, wie lief die Prüfung? Hast du sie bestanden?" „Ja, hab ich! Das ist doch toll, oder?" „Meinen Glückwunsch, Yui-chan. Nun möchtest du dich bestimmt bei mir für deine Zanjutsu-Prüfung anmelden, oder?" „Ganz genau. Gegen wen darf ich denn kämpfen?" Sie kannte den Trainer nun schon sehr lange und sie verstanden sich blendend. Ihr Trainer schaute auf seine Liste und nach kurzer Zeit schaute er wieder auf. „Du wirst gegen Dekoru-san kämpfen." Yui konnte sich das Grinsen nun nicht mehr verkneifen und auf einen Fragenden Blick hin sagte sie nur: „Die arme, hoffentlich nimmt sie es mir nicht übel, wenn ich sie besiege…" Auch wenn Yui in der Theorie nie besonders geglänzt hatte, in Zanjutsu war sie schon immer eine der besten gewesen. Deshalb wurde sie auch noch nie von einer anderen Schülerin besiegt. „Wann beginnt denn meine Prüfung?" „Wenn ich das recht sehe seit ihr das erste Team. Also in einer viertel Stunde, okay?" „Gut, ich werde da sein."

Eine viertel Stunde später stand Yui kampfbereit auf der Matte und ihr gegenüber…stand keiner. Dekoru-san war noch nie pünktlich gekommen, aber man sollte doch meinen, dass man zu einer Prüfung pünktlich kommen könnte. Mit fünf Minuten Verspätung trottete Dekoru-san nun vor Yui auf die Matte und zog ihr Holzschwert. Yui, bereit zum Kampf, zog nun ihres auch und sie stellten sich gegenüber in ausreichender Entfernung auf. Ein richtiges Schwert bekommen die Schüler erst, wenn sie alle Prüfungen bestanden und offiziell ein Teil der Gotei13 sind. Der Trainer gab das Zeichen zum beginnen und der Kampf begann. Schon nach einigen Minuten stand fest, dass Dekoru-san aus diesem Kampf nicht als Gewinner herausgehen würde, sondern als Verlierer.

Als nächstes stand noch die Prüfung in Hakuda an. Hier war Yui's Partner ein 1,80Meter großer Junge. Er wirkte einschüchternd, doch Yui konnte nur daran denken, dass sie ihn besiegen musste um von der Schule zu graduieren. Und so besiegte sie ihn mit einer flinken Technik, die ihn bis an das Ende der Matte fliegen lies. Klein zu sein hat also nicht nur Nachteile, es birgt auch viele Vorteile.

Der letzte Test fand auf dem Freigelände der Schule statt, denn wenn man drinnen eine Kidouprüfung abnimmt und einer zerstört aus versehen einen stützenden Pfeiler, dann will man sich nicht ausmalen, was passiert. Wieder draußen angelangt mussten sich die Prüflinge in einer Reihe nebeneinander aufstellen und bekamen ihre Aufgaben. So musste Yui als erstes einige Bakudōs (Wege der Fesselung) zeigen und danach Hadōs (Wege der Zerstörung). Beides lief ganz gut, auch wenn sie den letzten Hado leicht vermasselte. Trotzdem bestand sie die Prüfung mit dem Ergebnis gut. Da sie nun alle Prüfungen bestanden hatte war sie nun ein offizieller Shinigami und wird nach einer Woche Übergangszeit einer Truppe der Gotei13 zugewiesen. Innerhalb der nächsten Woche hatte Yui nun Zeit ihre Sachen zu packen, und kurz bevor sie ihrer Truppe zugewiesen wird bekommt sie auch ihr eigenes Zanpaktou.


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

Eine Woche war seit den Prüfungen vergangen und Yui Kami war sehr aufgeregt. Heute sollte sie erfahren, welcher Kompanie der Gotei13 sie zugewiesen werden sollte. Insgeheim hoffte sie auf die 13. Kompanie; ihr Kapitän war bekannt für seine Nettigkeit. Doch eigentlich war es egal.

Die letzte Nacht konnte sie kaum schlafen. Sie hatte sich so viele Gedanken gemacht, was passieren würde, wenn sie in ihrer Kompanie nicht angenommen werden sollte…Und heute bekam sie endlich ihr eigenes Zanpaktou! Wie es wohl aussieht? Und wie sollte es heißen? So viele Fragen, die sie noch nicht beantworten konnte…

Als Yui um 7 Uhr noch vor dem Klingeln ihres Weckers aufstand und ins Bad gehen wollte fiel ihr gleich etwas Ungewöhnliches auf: vor ihrer Zimmertür lag ein kleiner gelber Brief. Sie hob ihn auf und öffnete ihn:

‚An Yui Kami-san.

Wir freuen und Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass sie ab sofort ein Mitglied der Zehnten Kompanie sind. Wir wünschen Ihnen eine erfolgreiche Laufbahn und ein langes Leben.

Bitte werden Sie um 11 Uhr im Hauptzimmer der zehnten Kompanie vorstellig.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Yamamoto Genryuusai, Kommandeur der Gotei13

Hinsei Garuga, Ausbilder zum Shinigami'

Hmmm, also doch nicht die 13. Kompanie. Hoffentlich war der Kapitän der 10. Kompanie auch nett…Und wenn er nun nicht nett ist… Was sollte Yui dann machen? Sie konnte immer noch einen Wechsel beantragen, doch das machte bestimmt keinen guten Eindruck beim Kommandeur.

Sich Gedanken machend ging Yui ins Bad und machte sich für das Treffen fertig.

Um 9Uhr hatte sie gepackt und war bereit für ihren Umzug in die 10. Kompanie. Jetzt hatte sie noch zwei Stunden, was sollte sie in der Zeit machen? Natürlich konnte sie sich schon auf den Weg machen, doch dann würde sie die ganze Zeit im Hauptzimmer herumsitzen und darauf hatte sie nun wirklich keine Lust.

Also beschloss sie erst mal zur Akademie zu gehen und sich ihr Zanpaktou abzuholen. Über das Verfahren, wie sie ihr Schwert bekommen sollte, wusste Yui nichts, doch sie konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie wieder einen Test bestehen musste um es zu kriegen.

An der Akademie angekommen erfragte sie sich den Weg zu ihrem Zanpaktou. Links, rechts, Mitte und wieder rechts… der Weg war verwirrend und sie befürchtete schon, die Orientierung zu verlieren, bevor sie ankam. Doch zu ihrer Erleichterung erreichte sie nach der nächsten Ecke eine Türe, auf der „ ZANPAKTOUS " stand. Sie klopfte und trat nach einer knappen Aufforderung ein. Der Raum war dunkel und eng und sie konnte ihr Gegenüber nicht erkennen. Sie wusste noch nicht mal, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war. Die Gestalt forderte sie auf sich auf ein angeblich direkt vor ihr liegendes Kissen zu setzen und zu warten. Nach einigem ungeschickten Tasten fand Yui auch tatsächlich ein Kissen auf das sie sich schnell setzte. Die Gestalt fing an von einem Blatt Papier abzulesen, zuminderst hörte es sich so an, denn sehen konnte Yui rein gar nichts. Es war ihr schleierhaft, wie der andere überhaupt etwas erkennen, geschweige denn lesen konnte. „Hmm, Yui Kami, so wie es aussieht hast du dieses Mal deine Prüfung bestanden…Nun möchtest du bestimmt dein Zanpaktou abholen? Warte hier, ich hol es dir." Die Gestalt verlies den Raum durch eine weitere Türe, die Yui davor nicht bemerkt hatte. Etwas später kamen zwei kleinere Gestalten herein, doch keine schien ein Schwert zu haben. „Das ist sie also? Ich hätte sie mir anders vorgestellt…" - „Was hast du erwartet? Sie ist schließlich nur ein Mädchen." - „Jaja, ich weiß…"

„Ähm, sprecht ihr über mich?" Durch das Verhalten der beiden sichtlich verwirrt sprach Yui so leise, dass man sie kaum hören konnte. Eine der beiden kam auf Yui zu und beugte sich über sie. „Was geht dich das an?" „…" Sprachlos starrte Yui sie an. Wieso war sie so gemein zu ihr? „Hime, jetzt sei doch nicht immer so fies!" – „Halt deine Klappe, Beni! Keiner hat dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt!" Am liebsten wäre Yui von den beiden weggelaufen, doch ihr Zanpaktou wartete hier irgendwo noch auf sie. „Entschuldigung!" – „Was?" – „Könntet ihr mir sagen, wo ich jetzt mein Zanpaktou her krieg?"

Stille.

Yui konnte die Blicke der beiden auf sich ruhen spüren. Schließlich meldete sich eine zu Wort: „Sie weiß wirklich nichts! Wer heutzutage alles Shinigami werden kann…, WIR sind dein Zanpaktou." - „Wa…" Yui war sprachlos. Die beiden sollten ihr Zanpaktou verkörpern? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. An der Akademie hatte man ihnen beigebracht, dass ein Zanpaktou Eigenschaften von seinem Besitzer haben würde. Doch Yui konnte rein gar nichts von sich in den beiden wieder finden. Oder war sie wirklich so schlimm nach außen hin? War das vielleicht der Grund, warum sie so wenige Freunde auf der Akademie gehabt hatte? Eins wusste sie jedoch sicher: Wenn sie mit den beiden für längere Zeit zusammen wäre würde es sicherlich zu einem Streit kommen.

„Ja, glaubs ruhig, wir sind dein Schwert! Und wenn du uns nicht nett behandelst mach ich dir das Leben zur Hölle!" – „Hime! (Zu Yui) sie meint es nicht so, Hime denkt nur, dass sie etwas Besseres ist." – „Ich BIN etwas Besseres!" - „Jaja…"

„Leute, ich will ja nicht stören, aber ich muss jetzt weg. Und ihr werdet mitkommen." Beide starrten Yui an, doch dann hörten sie auf zu streiten und verwandelten sich wieder in ein Schwert zurück. Doch hielt sie jetzt nicht nur ein Schwert in der Hand, sondern zwei. Als Yui sie packte und an ihrem Gürtel befestigte fiel ihr ein, dass sie vergessen hatte sich nach ihren Namen zu erkundigen. Zwar wusste sie, dass die eine Beni und die andere Hime hieß, doch so konnte sie ihr Schwert bestimmt nicht heraufbeschwören.

Sich ärgernd lief sie den Weg, den sie gekommen war, zurück. Oder etwa doch nicht? Wo war sie jetzt? Diese Türe war da vorhin noch nicht gewesen! Und was machte diese Treppe dort? Nun war es also tatsächlich passiert, sie hatte sich verirrt.


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

Am besten wäre es jetzt den gleichen Weg wieder zurückzugehen und noch mal in das Zimmer mit den Zanpaktous gehen um sich dort nach dem Weg zu erkunden. Doch nach drei Ecken und Treppen wurde Yui klar, dass daraus nichts wird. Sie war sich so sicher, den gleichen Weg, den sie gekommen war, noch mal zurückgegangen zu sein, doch war hier keine Tür mehr. In dem ganzen langen Gang vor ihr konnte sie keine einzige Türe sehen. ‚Das konnte doch nicht sein', dachte sich Yui, ‚ich bin mir sicher, dass ich von hier aus losgegangen bin!' Enttäuscht drehte sie sich um, um es noch einmal mit dem anderen Weg zu versuchen. Doch vor ihr stand plötzlich eine kleine weibliche Gestalt. Das Mädchen fragte Yui mit höflicher Stimme: „Hast du dich verirrt?"

„Ja. Ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich hier bin!"

„Komm mit, ich zeige dir, wie du hier wieder rauskommst."

„Danke" Yui war sehr erleichtert, dass sich zumindest das Mädchen vor ihr hier auskannte. Sie bogen um einige Ecken und liefen Treppen hinauf und hinab bis sie endlich wieder ein Fleck Sonnenschein am Ende des Gangs entdeckten. Freudig rannte Yui darauf zu. Als sie sich wieder in Freiheit bei dem Mädchen bedanken wollte konnte sie sie nirgendwo hinter sich sehen. Sehr komisch. Gerade wollte sie sich wieder umdrehen um weiterzugehen, als das Mädchen doch noch neben ihr auftauchte. „Vielen Dank dass du mir da wieder rausgeholfen hast" sagte Yui.

„Gern geschehen^^" antwortete das Mädchen, „das ist schließlich meine Aufgabe. Es verlaufen sich ständig Leute in den unterirdischen Gängen. Und ich hole sie immer wieder raus. Versuch dich nicht noch mal zu verlaufen"

„Ok, ich versuch's!" konnte Yui gerade noch sagen bevor das Mädchen wieder in dem Gang, aus dem sie gerade herausgekommen waren, verschwand.

Dong! Dong! Dong!

Die Turmuhr der Shinigamiakademie schlug dreiviertel. Yui sah zur Uhr hinüber und stellte erschrocken fest, dass sie über eine Stunde in den Gängen umhergeirrt war und es schon dreiviertel elf war. Sie musste sich beeilen, wenn sie es noch rechtzeitig zu ihrem Termin schaffen wollte. Das erste mal schon zu spät kommen wurde bestimmt nicht gerne gesehen.

Und so rannte Yui Kami in Richtung der 10. Kompanie davon.


End file.
